


Tied Up

by arthurmorgansslut



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgansslut/pseuds/arthurmorgansslut
Summary: Arthur wants to try something new with you.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This starts a bit abruptly, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!

“No.” Arthur said. You turned around. You made eye contact with him, and his head slightly turned towards you to stare at you out of the corner of his eye. “Stay.” He said gruffly. You suddenly caught on. You knew what he wanted. The hunger in his eyes was so apparent to you now. Slowly, you walked towards him, stopping only a few inches away.  
“Make me.” You said. Before you could even react, he had grabbed your face and pulled you in for a deep kiss. His hands snaked down to your waist, pulling you closer to him aggressively. He shoved his tongue in your mouth, and your tongues danced together in perfect harmony. One of his hands slid down and gripped your ass hard. You pulled away.   
“Mr. Morgan, that is no way to treat a lady.” You said as you slid your hand down and grabbed his bulge. His breathing hitched as he pulled you back in for a kiss. After a few more minutes of aggressively making out, he pushed you down onto the cot. You had to keep reminding yourself that your two were still in the camp, and you had to be quiet. You lay on the bed looking up at him, and he went over to his satchel. Intrigued, you sat up a bit.   
“How ‘bout… we try somethin’ different tonight?” He said, pulling the long rope from his satchel.   
“What? Have ya resorted to hogtying me?” You laughed.   
“Not quite.” He said, walking over to you. “Lie down.”   
His aggressive order made you quiver in anticipation. You did as you were told, and you slowly lay down. He grabbed one of your hands and brought it above your head. He tied the rope firmly around your wrist, and tied it to the handles on some crates stacked up behind the bed. He did the same with your other arm. You felt completely vulnerable to him, and it turned you on. You looked up at him and he started at you with lust. You could see how hard he was through his pants, but this time you couldn’t touch him. You wiggled your wrists in the restraints as you thought of this.   
“You comfortable?” He asked, noticing you tugging at the ropes.  
“More or less.” You said, smirking.  
He went to where your legs were and lifted them, kneeling in between them on the cot. He loomed over you as he kissed you roughly, and you could feel his erection grinding up against your crotch. He slowly moved from your mouth, and started kissing down your neck, leaving plenty of hickeys as he went. You hands tugged at the rope, longing to touch him. He started to unbutton your shirt as he kept kissing down your chest. Once all the buttons were undone, he sucked on your nipple causing you to whimper. You had to stay quiet. His hands ran down the sides of your body as he continued to kiss down your torso, every so often biting at the skin. He got to the waistline of your pants, and looked up at you, his long hair almost covering his eyes.. You nodded eagerly and he started to unbutton them, causing you to pull at your restraints harder. He was going too slow. Teasing you.  
“You’re doin’ this on purpose aren’t ya?” You looked down at him.  
“Maybe.”  
He pulled your pants and underwear down and off completely, causing you to shiver as your legs were exposed to the cold nights air. He continued to kiss down your stomach painfully slowly, causing you to whine when his mouth was inches away from your core. He pushed your legs apart and you gasped. You could feel his hot breath on you. He kissed your inner thighs lightly, moving closer and closer to your cunt. You shut your eyes tightly as you felt his warm tongue slowly lick your clit. He placed his whole mouth on you, and started to suck lightly at it. You let out a loud moan accidentally, biting your lip to prevent any more moans escaping. His tongue swirled around and you breathed heavily, and he moved his tongue down to your entrance, slightly pushing it in. You were starting to get rope burn on your wrists from pulling at the rope for so long. He picked up the pace and started tongue fucking you, occasionally moving back up to suck on your clit.  
“Arthur…” You whisper moaned, and you felt the vibration of him grunting into your pussy. Your hips started to buck upwards, grinding your hips on his face. His hands came around your legs and held down your hips, making you cry out. He laughed into you, happy with himself. He kept going at a really slow pace. You were almost at your breaking point, the warm feeling welling up in your stomach. You pulled on the ropes.  
“Arthur, I’m so close…” You whimpered. Right as you were about to release, He pulled away. You groaned.  
“Fuck you.” You said, smiling as he moved back up to you, kissing you roughly. You could taste yourself on his lips. He broke the kiss and looked up at your wrists, red from the rope rubbing them. He laughed under his breath, and kissed your forehead.   
He reached down and shoved two fingers inside of you, watching your eyes roll back as you breathed heavily and whined. He curled his finger upwards to hit your g-spot, making you cry out in pure pleasure. Your loud moan was cut off by him placing his other hand on your mouth, muffling the noise. He had complete control over you. He pulled his fingers out and quickly unbuttoned his pants, his large cock springing free. God, you just wanted to touch him.  
“Please… Arthur…” You whispered when he took his hand off of your mouth. He gave himself a few lazy strokes and leaned back over you.  
You bit your lip as he shoved his length inside you, without warning. He grunted at your tightness. He started thrusting hard and fast, making it almost impossible for you to stay quiet. Suddenly, he brought his large hand up and put it firmly on your neck, choking you. He had never been this rough with you before, but you loved it. The way he used you. His other hand reached down to rub your clit as he thrusted faster and faster inside of you. You wrapped your legs around him so he could get a better angle. His face was red and you were both sweating profusely. You could feel yourself clenching harder and harder around his shaft as his hips thrusted into yours over and over. Your wrists were in so much pain, but you didn’t care. You loved the way he abused your body, like you belonged to him.  
“Arthur… I’m gonna come…” You moaned, making him growl into your ear.  
“You don’t get to cum until I say so Y/N” He whispered sternly, which only brought you closer. You held it back until it was becoming unbearable. You started to moan louder and louder, you didn’t care if it woke up the whole camp. He moved his hand up to your mouth again, muffling your cries as he buried his head in your shoulder. His grip on your hip became painful as he dug his fingers into your skin enough to leave bruises. You could tell he was close too, his thrusts became less rhythmic and he started to groan loudly. He lifted his hand off of your mouth, kissing you passionately.   
“I’m so close…. I don’t think I can hold back much longer..” You moan into his mouth.  
“Beg for it.” He said, continuing to thrust and rub your clit.  
“Please Arthur, I can’t take it…. Please…” You whimpered into his mouth, tears starting to well in your eyes from the overstimulation. “Let me come, please…”  
“Fine.” He said, thrusting harder than ever. He put his hand back on your mouth and you practically screamed as you finally let go.  
“Come for me, sweetheart.” Arthur whispered into your ear, and your legs trembled as an explosion of pleasure coursed throughout your body. Your inner walls clenched around him as you struggled to keep your moans quiet. This brought him to the edge, as his thrusts became sloppy, he bit down on your shoulder to stop himself from groaning too loud. He buried himself deep inside you as he came. You felt his seed fill you up and you gasped for air. He slowed down his thrusts as you both rode out your orgasms. He stayed there for a bit so you could catch your breath and calm down.   
He pulled out of you and reached up to untie your wrists. Your wrists were almost bleeding from how much you were tugging them. You hissed as you became aware of the burning and stinging pain. Arthur carefully untied your right wrist and quickly moved to the next one. Your body felt like jelly and you were trembling.  
“Are ya’ alright?” Arthur said, wincing at the redness on your wrists as he untied the final knot. You brought your arms down and looked at them, cringing at their state.   
“Yeah, I think so.” Your voice was hoarse. You began to shiver from being sweaty in the cool nighttime air. Arthur took notice and stood up to button his pants back up. He bent over and buttoned up your shirt, well...his shirt, and grabbed his bandana from his pocket to wipe the sweat from your face. He helped you put your underwear and pants back on.  
“We should tend to those wrists of yours” He said, gently grabbing one of your hands and rotating it to see the full extent of your “wound”. You slowly stood up on shaky legs and Arthur led you out of the tent.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Arthur asked again, sounding guilty.   
“Yes, I’m okay, I’m just very tuckered out right now.” You chuckled, and began to remember how to walk again.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t have gone that far-” He rubbed his eyes with one hand and brushed his hair back.  
“Arthur, look at me.” You said, stopping as he turned towards you. You placed one hand on his cheek, your thumb rubbing back and forth. “I had a great time. I promise you.” He looked up at you, and even thought it was very dark out, you thought you saw tears in his eyes. You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, and you felt him bury his head into your shoulder and his arms wrap around your waist tightly. After a long while, you pulled away and pressed your forehead up against his.  
“I love you.” You whispered.  
“I love you too.” Arthur whispered back, planting a soft kiss on your lips.

You both walked over to the barrel of water that you normally used to wash up. You carefully dunked your wrists in the water, inhaling sharply from the stinging that ensued.   
“We need to sterilize it, so it doesn’t get infected.” Arthur said, looking around for something to use. He quickly walked to the other side of the tarp and you stayed there, trying not to scream in pain. You were just about to remove your wrists when you heard someone walk up beside you.  
“What’cha doin’?” A shrill voice startled you. It was Karen. You quickly dunked your hands in the water to hide the marks from her, and tried not to let the pain show on your face.  
“I- uh- was just washin’ my hands!” You exclaimed, scrubbing your hands together as lightly as you could. You suddenly heard Arthur approach from the opposite side, holding a bottle of whisky. He stopped in his tracks.  
“With Arthur? And a bottle of whisky?” She asked, squinting her eyes. “Did you get into trouble? With Lemoyne raiders? With the LAW?” Karen questioned and you looked towards Arthur for some help here. He shrugged his shoulders. On the spot, you decided that maybe if you showed her what happened, without telling her exactly what happened, she wouldn’t have any idea.   
“I uh- just have some rope burn, on my wrists.” You pulled your hands out of the water and Arthur’s eyes widened. Karen took your hands and looked closely.  
“How did this happen?” She asked, and your heart started beating. You quickly tried to come up with a response that didn’t sound insane.  
“Arthur! Why don’t you explain!” You looked at him and he scowled, trying to put words together in his head. Karen turned towards him, putting her hands on her hips.  
“It- the… the raiders, they tried to rob our wagon and we- got into a fight with them…” He said, trying to sound as sincere as he could.   
“And they tied you up?”  
“Yeah!” You and Arthur both said at the same time. Karen eyed you up and down. You hoped it was dark enough that she wouldn’t see the hickeys. She looked at your matted and messed up hair, and over at Arthur’s halfway unbuttoned shirt.  
“Oh my god.” She looked at you and smiled, a laugh forming. You looked at her, confused.  
“What?”   
“You two totally didn’t get attacked, did you?” She reached over and pushed your shirt collar away from your neck, exposing various hickies and bite marks, and looked back down at your wrists.  
“You dirty dogs!” She laughed out loud, and you and Arthur made eye contact. That didn’t go so well. You saw a small smile form on Arthur’s face.   
“That explains the noises I been hearin’!” Karen giggled, and you heard Arthur choke on his spit. You started to chuckle, looking down.   
“So you two were gettin’ into some kinky stuff?” She laughed, and looked at Arthur. He awkwardly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He walked closer and started to open the bottle of whisky.   
“Oh, you don’t wanna use that.” Karen said, pushing his hand away. “I got just the stuff for you.” She lifted her skirt up and reached underneath, god knows where, and pulled out a small bottle of pure moonshine.   
“Moonshine?” Arthur said, and she giggled.   
“Trust me, I know what to use for this sorta thing. It’s mostly just pure alcohol so it cleans it up nice. It’s gonna hurt a tad though.” You nodded and she quickly dumped the bottle on the tops of your wrists. You almost cried out in pain as your hands retreated. You saw Arthur wince.  
“Just a bit more.” Karen said as you flipped your wrists over and she poured it over them once again. You let out a small whimper and balled your hands into fists. Tears welled in your eyes.   
“Okay, you just need to patch these up and then you’re good to go!” Karen said, looking at Arthur.   
“Thank you.” You said, smiling at Karen. At least she was cool enough not to make fun of you.   
“No worries.” Karen replied as she started to walk back to her tent. “Just… maybe try to keep it down next time.” She laughed and continued walking.  
“We were tryin’” Arthur said to himself as he walked over to you. You laughed quietly.  
“Maybe we’ll just have to leave camp next time.”


End file.
